A Different Kind of Invader
by XxLunaNightingalexX
Summary: Jaque escapes the world of the Xioalin/Heylin and ends up in Invader Zim's Universe! See what happens when Zim and Jaque form a partnership! GIR! STOP EATING ALL THE PUDDING CUPS! *I do not own IZ or XS. Rated for language and possible adult themes in future chapters.


**A/N: Hey hey party people! Sup? So this is a crossover fanfic of Invader Zim and Xiaolin Showdown. You guessed it! It's a Jaque fic! I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this a JaquexZim fic. Face it they seem perfect together. Don't fight it. You know it's true. Anyway, Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **A Different Kind of Invader**

 **=1=**

Jaque was putting the finishing touches on her dimensional-portal teleporter. She went over to the control panel and started typing in the orders. She then went over to her super computer and removed a black and bronze flash drive, placing it on a key ring with seven other drives. She hooked the ring to a belt loop on her black jeans and went to check the security cameras for the tenth time in the past hour. Seeing no one on any of the monitors, she went over to the human figure slumped over the world map table.

Jaque couldn't help but smile at her genius. She was able to build a cloning devise from one of the shen-gong-wu and successfully hid it from everyone. She lowered the wielding mask over the figure's 'sleeping' face and ignited the torch. The torch slowly started to burn the figure, catching it on fire.

Jaque moved to the main frame and typed in her last orders. She then went back to her latest invention and fired it up. Using the eye of dashi, the dimensional teleporter started opening a riff in the air. Jaque looked around one last time. All her creations were deactivated on littered around the floor. She smiled and turned back to riff. Taking a deep breath, Jaque leaped into the hole; the riff immediately closed afterwards.

Everything in the basement lab started short-circuiting, the fire growing.

 **~*In Another Dimension*~**

Zim was storming down the sidewalk, on his way back to his base. Hi Skool had just ended and Dib was really getting on his nerves. Luckily the little Gaz demon had dragged him away say something like 'dad will be home' and her usual nightmare world threat.

Zim had been on this planet far longer than he wished, about eight years, and within that time he changed, drastically. He was now 6'1", outgrowing his invader uniform. After an accident with the laser weasels, something finally clicked, and Zim actually became very smart, smarter than any Irken. He had finally figured out his mission was a ploy to get rid of him, so instead of wanting to take over the world for the empire, he's taking it over for him, then taking his revenge on all those who wronged him. He's also realized he won't be able to do it alone, even if these humans were helpless, he needed a partner.

He considered the Gaz-human, but thought better of it. For one thing, she was the Dib-shit's sister and, although it's highly unlikely, the Dib-human could use her to foil his plans. For another, she was not one to follow orders or help for that matter, so she was out. He then thought of Scooge, he was after all the closest thing to a friend Zim had, and he also had a grudge against the Tallests, but then again, he was still loyal to the empire, so he was a no. Tak was definitely out for obvious reasons. None of his schoolmates were smart enough and untrustworthy to keep his identity a secret. And just like that, Zim was out of options.

He growled and kicked a rock out of frustration. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and sighed.

"Besides, it's not like one will fall out of sky."

Right as he said that, a rip formed a few feet above him. As he looked up a body came falling out.

"AAAAH!"

"Oof!"

Zim was on his back, eyes closed and groaning. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the person who fell on him. He was a little shocked to see a teenage girl sprawled across him on her stomach. Her clothing was all in black, from her trench coat to shoes to her gloves. She had on a strange looking backpack on, it reminded Zim of his PAK. The girl's hair was a bright red, and tied into a bun; black and gold chopsticks were crossed through it. The bangs hung loosely over the right side of her face. She had these strange marks on her face, horizontal crescents, the one on the left slashed downwards at the end, looking almost like a claw. Her crimson eyes made Zim think of blood. But what really got his attention was the female's skin. Her ivory color gave the Gaz-demon a run for her money. It was like human coated herself in the moon's dust.

The human female slowly got up, holding her head. Zim saw she had a pair of yellow goggles hanging around her neck. Once the female finally sat up, so did Zim. He continued to look at her for another moment before speaking.

"Who are you?"

The human froze. She blinked twice before looking at him. She blinked again, and then finally spoke.

"My name is Jaque Spicer. Who are you?"

Zim looked skeptical of her, but ultimately decided to tell her his name.

"I am Zim."

The female, now known as Jaque, looked around. "Where am I?"

Zim raised an eyebrow at that question. "You're on planet Earth."

Jaque sighed heavily. "Well that's a relief."

Zim's eyebrow remained raised. "Why did you fall out of a hole that appeared out of nowhere?"

Jaque looked at him with wide eyes and then a triumphant smirk played on her lips. "I built a dimensional teleporter."

Zim looked at her and blinked before he stated, "There's no way an earth-human could build such a device. They're too stupid, I'm glad I'm not one."

It was Jaque's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying you're not a human?"

Zim looked at her confused then realization of what he just said sunk in. He face palmed. "Dammit!"

Jaque smiled and let out a small laugh. "And here I thought you had some rare skin condition like me."

Zim looked up at this. "Eh? You mean you would actually believe that?"

"Well not now."

"Hold on, did you say you have a skin condition?"

"Yeah, I'm an albino. White skin, red eyes, only instead of white hair I have red hair."

"So are you an outcast, too?"

The girl was taken a little aback by that but nodded. Zim got up and offered a hand to Jaque. With a smirk he asked her a question.

"Want to help me rule this filthy planet and get revenge?"

Jaque smiled darkly. Her eyes filled with excitement and glee.

"Of course."


End file.
